Superluv
by PurpleSweets13
Summary: Vaughn has had enough of watching Chelsea and Mark from afar. But he's only Vaughn. He wishes he could be more...


**Hey! Um, this is a oneshot to go along to Shane Dawson's **_**Superluv.**_** You should play it before you read this and you'll see the likeness. Enjoy! Oh! And it's told in Vaughn P.O.V.**

_Superluv_

I scratched at the tree gently with a stick. A more approriate word would be carve. I carved on the tree. I quickly looked behind me. Cheli was looking at her viciously bruised arm. I winced a bit.

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded and looked up at me. She smiled. I knew she wasn't alright. I put down the stick and shuffled up beside her.

"You're not okay. Don't lie to me."

She giggled. "I can't lie to you, can I?"

I shook my head, my silver hair flying everywhere. She smiled again and pulled down her sleeves.

"I hate him."

I cocked my head to the side, like a confused puppy. "But he's your dad."

She nodded. "I know but..."

We sat in silence for awhile. Cheli eventually took out the box that she was sitting on.

"I got this for you, Vaughny. I hope you like it," she said, smiling as I winced at the nickname. She held out the box and I took it. I gently unwrapped the neat wrapping paper and sellotape. I took the lid off the box.

"A hat?"

In the box sat a Stetson cowboy hat. Cheli giggled and took it out of the box. "I saw it in the department store and I thought of you. I may have had to forfeit my lollipops but I convinced Momma to buy it. Come on, put it on!"

She placed it on my head and took a few steps back to admire it. She laughed. "It suits you!"

I pulled it over my face to hide the blush on my face. Cheli ran back and gave me a hug. "I'm glad you like it Vaughn. Treasure it forever it, okay?"

_8 years later..._

I watched her from my locker. She had changed so much. I hadn't changed at all. I was still the little, emo, cowboy freak. The hat ain't helping either. But I can't bring myself too take it off.

Cheli- Oh, excuse me- Chelsea, had grown up much more. No longer wore her red bandana, no longer hung out with weirdoes like me and was dating the most popular guy in school, Mark.

Just then, Mark came over to her locker. He was obnoxiously chewing gum as loudly as possible. I could hear their conversation from here.

"Hey babes," Mark said.

Chelsea turned from her locker and smiled at him. "Hey Mark. I'm just getting my books-"

"Fuck books."

He took the books from her hands and threw them on the ground. Chelsea sighed and bent over to pick them up. Mark snorted and shook his head. I balled my hands into fists and cracked my knuckles. That little prick was really making me lose my patience. Chelsea deserves better.

"So, you comin' to the game tonight?"

Chelsea scratched her head awakardly. "Um, sorry. I have a previous engagment. It's Mom's birthday."

Mark's face went red. "What the fuck, bitch?! I always go to your shitty stuff! Why can't you return a favour?!"

I felt something boil inside of me. My anger took over me and I walked right up to him. His back was turned and I was about to say something when he spun around and glared at me.

"Oh! Hey, Emo. Watcha doing... Besides being a freak," he said, a smirk on his mouth.

"Mark, leave him alone." Chelsea's voice came from behind him. He shot a look at her and she shut up. He turned his glare back to me. I suddenly remembered my place and took a small step back. Mark saw what I was doing and took a small step towards me. He raised one hand and made a small beckoning motion. His two friends, Denny and Will came up behind him.

I took a few more steps back. I then turned and started to run in the opposite direction. Mark, Denny and Will ran after me. Mark caught up and locked me into a headlock. Denny came up and punched me in the gut. I fell to the ground gasping. Mark walked up and smirked.

"Mark!"

Chelsea walked up and tried to push him away. Denny grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the gym. Will followed. Mark looked back down at me and spat on me. It landed right in my eye. He gave me one final kick to the stomach and walked away

_..._

The next day at lunch I was sitting two tables away from them. Chelsea was already sitting there with Mark. Denny and Will came up and sat beside them. The three boys sat there and talked. Chelsea just stared into space.

I sat there, watching them. None of them payed any attention to Chelsea and kept talking. I watched as Mark reached and grabbed her pudding. She didn't do anything.

Chelsea stood up and whispered something to Mark. He shrugged and went back to talking to Denny and Will. Chelsea picked up her tray and started moving. She weaved her way through the crowd until I lost track of her. I look back down at the mush on my tray. I picked at it but didn't eat anything.

Someone dropped their tray onto the table. I jumped and looked up at the owner. It was Chelsea. She smiled and looked at the seat across from me. I shrugged and looked back at my food. I was surprised she came over. No one sits near me.

I heard her clear her throat. I looked up and saw her smiling at me.

"Hi Vaughn."

I tipped my hat and looked back at the table. She giggled.

"I can't believe you still wear that. Though it still suits you."

I didn't move my head but the corners of my mouth tugged a bit. I forgot how happy she made me.

"So, um, thanks for standing up to Mark like that..."

I looked at her from under my hat. "I didn't stand up to him. I ran and then got beat up. If anything, I only made a fool out of myself."

She shrugged. "True, but at least you went up in the first place. Not many people do that."

I didn't say anything. She leaned over and took the hat off of my head. I glanced up, feeling vunerable without it. She grinned.

"It may suit you but you're not allowed to hide under it, Vaughny!"

I glared at her. I hate that nickname. Chelsea only laughed and plopped it back onto my head. She stood up and picked up the tray.

"I'll see you then. I hope we can hang out again some time again, I miss you Vaughn."

I blushed under my hat. She walked off back to the prick's table. I looked over at Mark. He was glaring at me. Chelsea walked over to him. He knocked over her tray and started yelling at her. He then turned to me and started walking towards me. I was in trouble. Chelsea saw where he was going and started dragging out of his arm. He fought her off and ran over to my table. I had no time to react.

"You hittin' on my girl?!"

Mark's voice echoed behind me. The next moment my face was shoved into the slop on my tray. Mark gripped my hair and pulled me back up. He forced my mouth open and shoved a bunch of carrots into my mouth.

"Mark, stop!"

Chelsea ran over and pulled his arm away. He pushed her off and grabbed my hair again. He pulled my head back so I was looking at him.

"You stay away from my girl, you hear me?!"

He flung me off the chair and I hit my nose on the concrete floor. Blood gushed out of it. Chelsea ran over to help me but Mark caught her by the arm and walked off with her in the other direction, leaving me unconscious on the floor.

...

I walked to school the next day. My nose was better but I still wasn't. I felt weak. I couldn't stand up to him, not even for Chelsea.

I walked through the school yard and people threw their wads of paper and laughed. I didn't even hear them. The only thing I could hear was Chelsea laugh echoing in my ears.

I turned and looked at the car park. I saw Mark and Chelsea riding in his car. Mark was yelling at Chelsea and she wasn't responding. I saw red. I flung my books on the ground and ran towards the car park. They were getting out of the car.

Mark saw me and grinned. "What's up Emo-"

He didn't have time to finish because my fist rammed into his nose. He went down and I jumped on top of him and punched him. He kciked me in the stomach but I ignored the pain. Someone else had taken over my body. I heard yells of encouragement. I finally delivered the final blow to his face. I stood up and spat on him, while he clutched his nose as blood ran down it.

I turned around and found Chelsea staring at me. I turned away quickly and ran towards the forest. I found the special tree that we always sat under as children.

"Vaughn?"

I spun to see Chelsea looking at me. She walked over and knelt beside me. I couldn't bring myself to look at her. Yesterday I figured out why I hated seeing her with Mark so much... It was because I loved her.

"Wh-why did you..." Oh no, she was upset with me?

"Take so long?" Huh? I looked at her. Her eyes were filled with... affection?

"I didn't think you'd take so long to figure out your feelings. And mine..."

What?

Chelsea put her hand out and brushed a strand of my hair back. Her hand traced down my face, across my lips and back down to her lap.

"I love you, Vaughny..."

I leant over, and just before my lips touched her's, I whispered to her.

"I don't just love you. I superluv you..."

**Daw! This must have taken me a couple of months to write, don't ask why :/ Hope you enjoyed it! Peace! :)**


End file.
